Knight in shining armour
by alphabeta4
Summary: Tamaki is the king of Japan and he loves to flirt with all the ladies in waiting but never sees that perfect bride.A woman by the name of haruhi has a request to be a knight. She doesn't fall for the king like the others but the king falls for her.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note-The idea for this story actually came to me in the washroom while I was showering. I know what you're thinking… wait actually I don't know what you're thinking because I'm not a mind reader but anyways point of this message is that ideas can pop up anywhere and ANYTIME. And mine happened to pop up while I was showering. Maybe I should shower more… LOL anyways hope you enjoy it; btw this is the first chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own ouran highschool host club but I wish I did :(

INTRO

A long time ago, when chivalry still mattered and magical beings still inhabit the earth, an eccentric, hyperactive, yet kind and generous king ruled Japan. His name was Tamaki Suoh. He was a sturdy built figure with exceedingly handsome features that if he walked into a room with 15 ladies, all of them would swoon at the sight of him. He would always flirt because it was in his nature but was never serious.

He had become king at a very young age of 20 because his father had died of a strange plague. At his father's expense, he was left with everything he wanted: two skilled knights named Honey and Mori, a secretary named Kyouya, two twin jokers named Hikaru and Kaoru, a large manor with an unbearable amount of gold, and half a hundred servants to do his bidding. But there was one thing he had always wanted but could never find; he wanted someone who could see him as a man rather than a mighty ruler. Sure ladies-in-waiting were charming indeed but it seems like they were more interested in the large income.

Little did he know, the person he was looking for was right in front of his eyes…

KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR

"Kyouyaaa!!! Please help me I am in serious trouble," exclaimed the very distraught king one morning.

"What's the matter this time?" said his secretary Kyouya flatly.

"I can't go through life without finding my queen," sobbed Tamaki as he paced back and forth on his throne.

'Why do I have to keep up with this idiot?' Kyouya wondered.

"It's okay milord, we can cancel everything and visit the ladies-in-waiting"

Kyouya began crossing out things on the list of things to do that he can never seem to find the end of.

"Yay! Thank you so much Kyouya!!"

'Well at least that made him quiet for a second' thought Kyouya as he watched Tamaki jumping around the throne room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ladies-in-waiting room was packed even at this early morning. Tamaki was sure more were coming by afternoon so he decided to lounge around and enjoy himself. There many a charming ladies but none of them stood out. By the end of the day the king was disappointed he could not find the perfect woman. He sat on his throne and started sulking like he usually does if he doesn't get what he wants. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

It was Honey and Mori that came in.

" What has happened, is the castle under attack?" questioned the king for he knew that Mori and Honey only came when there is trouble. His sulking features were replaced by a look of worry.

" No sir," replied Mori coolly "It's just that someone came to us asking for permission to be a knight"

"Oh, okay that's good," Tamaki relaxed a bit as his slender figure straightened up a little, he was in no mood for a battle right now "Why don't you send him in?"

" That's the problem Tama-chan, it is not a he but a _she_" Honey exclaimed.

More Authors' note- well the first chapter didn't really come out the way I hoped it to be. But I think it was still a great success. Anyways, I want to know what you think, so R&R

Chapter 2 will be coming sooner than you think…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** I think chapter is a bit rushed and short but please please I beg you to review it anyways.

Disclaimer- I still do not own Ouran high school host club and never will…

"_That's the problem Tama-chan, it is not a he but a she!" exclaimed Honey._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

CHAPTER 2

Haruhi is a headstrong, persistent girl who cares nothing for the interests that many girls have at her age such as marriage or romance. She is the daughter of a respectable yet poor blacksmith who had lost his wife during a battle. You see, her mother was a great knight and like mother like daughter Haruhi vows to follow in her footsteps.

"Send her in," ordered the young king

When the doors to the throne room opened, a slim figure entered the room. She was carrying a sword twice her height and looked like it was going to crush her at any moment. As she spoke, the king studied her.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I am the daughter of a blacksmith and I am asking permission to become a knight," stated the girl as she tried to maintain posture with the huge sword.

" Haruhi eh? That's a pretty name; pray tell why would a pretty lady like yourself want to be a knight? Wouldn't girls your age rather be worrying about who your perfect suitor will be?" Tamaki eyed her curiously.

" With all due respect, I have no care for such activities, I am merely following in my mother's footsteps" replied Haruhi coolly.

Tamaki was taken aback by this answer. Never in his life has he ever heard a girl say that. EVER. _'This girl is very unique and her eyes are the perfect shade of chocolate brown—wait what the?' _

"V-Very well then, starting tomorrow you will be living here and you will be starting your training. Mori would you please escort this lady to her room" said the very flushed Tamaki.

As the two proceed to leave the room, Tamaki tried to comfort the unexpected acceleration of his heart, tried to clear his mind of the little things he notice about this Haruhi, like her eyes.

" Anou, Tama-chan why is your face all red?" questioned Honey.

To be continued…

More **A/N- **I gotta stop making honey have the last word but it's a habit of mine I'm still trying to break and miserably failing at. Anyways tell me what you think… Chapter 3 will be here when you least expect it.


End file.
